Rose Performance
by VocalMaiden
Summary: In order to see her sister again, Ruby tries to join a modeling company. But it seems that everyone has a bit of history behind them and each with a scar. Working it on the runway is not as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~ **

**I apologies that I've disappeared for so long ~.~ Life has been harsh...and lets just not get into that shall we? **

**Recently, I've been more influenced by my great friend and also the series called RWBY :D. If you are a old follower of mine, I really wish to continue with my other stories, but my writer block is making it extremely difficult for me to write on. I am really sorry for it, and I hope you would understand and forgive me ;w; **

**As always, all rights are to their respectful owners, [in this case, its Rooster Teeth]. Enjoy**

* * *

Ruby's p.o.v

_"Ruby, come here for a minute" A voice rang into my ears as I turned around to see my mother giving me a smile from the door. Her crimson hair dripped over one side and dripped over her shoulder. Her smile grew as I ran towards her and jumped into her arms. She then guided me into the other room where my father sat down talking with someone. _

_"Ruby!" my father said with a cheerful voice when he saw me. "I would like to greet you to a new member of out family." He said as he pushed the other person in front of him. In front of me was another girl a bit taller than me with her amethyst eyes dimmed, hiding behind her golden locks of hair that only hung a bit over her shoulders. She wore a simple yellow t-shirt and jean shorts with her foot bare against the wooden floor. A small chill fell from the back of my spine as I continued to examine her. It was then I noticed bandages. _

_"You are hurt!", was the first thing I said. Her eyes stared into mines in shock as I took her hands. My parents continued to stay in silence. _

_"I'm fine" She said before jerking her hands from mine, and ran outside towards the backyard. I then noticed my father crouching down to my level. _

_"She had a long day" He said with a low voice. "Why don't you go talk to her. She would really use a friend, much more, a sister". A smile lit up on my face and gave a nod before running towards her direction._

_"Hello?" I cried into the open backyard. My smile turned into a frown. Folding my arms, I started to walk around the wide nature. It was then a sound from a nearby bush rustled and I saw the figure breaking for the run. Thankfully, I am a pretty fast girl for my age, and caught her arm before she could continue to run. She winced in pain and fell onto the floor. _

_"I'm sorry!" I released her and fell to her level. "Please don't run." my voice broke as I started to cry. "I-I just...I just want...want to help". The girl then looked around before grabbing my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. _

_"P-please...don't cry.." Her uneasy voice slipped into a whisper into my ears. My smile then reformed on my face as I heard her voice for the first time. I gave her a small nod before she released me. _

_"My name is Ruby. Whats yours" I asked. She took her time as the words fell from her mouth._

_"Yang." She answered, facing the ground. _

_"Nice to meet you Yang." I cheered, picking her up from the ground and back on her feet. _

_"Why...are you so happy?" She asked all of a sudden. I felt my face grow red. _

_"Because...I always wanted a sister." I answered._

_~.~.~.~._

The light of a new day disrupted from my dream and I sat up from my bed. '_Its been almost 12 years since that happened huh... ' _I thought to myself, ruffling my hair and slugged out of bed. Pulling open the curtains, light bloomed into my room, and showing how messy it was. Books opened over the floors, papers scattered, yesterday's outfit dripping from my desk chair, and my poster with one edge hanging off the wall.

I let out a laugh before reattaching the poster to the wall. On it was a tall busty women with her amethyst eyes emphasized under her curly golden hair dripping down to her waist. She wore a brown leather jacket over a low v dress shirt with her skinny ripped jeans showed her beautiful figure. Her smile glowed that made anyone attracted to her by the second.

A sigh left my mouth as I looked at the calender. Today was the day that I finally start to go after Yang. I skipped to the closet to pull out a gray blouse with a crimson vest over it. Sliding into a matching red plaid skirt, I sat back down onto my bed as I pulled onto my stockings. Taking one last look up at the poster, I grabbed my shoulder bag while throwing all the garbage and items back in it's rightful place.

Its been about 5 years since Yang left the house. Our father was a photographer, and our mother was a famous singer. The story of the two of them was a very cliche one. My father was a photographer of our mother and as she was in more shows and more acts, he continued to follow her to take pictures that are still very memorable today. Although, things weren't very simple for them. Having a child while holding such high standards, my mother quit her celebrity life and joined a local bakery while she raised me. My father still continued his job as a photographer but he dropped since my mother resigned from the entertainment industries. He then also dropped his job and worked in a supermarket.

Although these jobs were not as well as the ones they were working before, they still managed to raise me well. It was then at 7 years old, my father brought home Yang. She was a very timid girl then. But she casually changed throughout the years until she wanted to take forward into her dreams to become a model. It is no surprise that she would be successful , and in addition to that, My father has been Yang's personal photographer for about a year before she was accepted into a bigger company and had to leave. Her messages between me became thin as the years passed, until we didn't get anything for a entire year.

But that wasn't a reason to complain. I watched all of Yang's runway projects from the day it first brought on T.V. . I sometimes find myself imitating her on screen. My parents continued to cheer for Yang and sometimes joke about the fact that one day, I might be like that too. Thinking into it, I started to practice myself. Walking in heels, having a good body, knowing how to put on a good impression of the clothing that I was wearing. And a few months ago, a section in the new magazine explains that they are holding auditions for new models into the Beacon Modeling Agency. From what I remember, that is the company that Yang works for.

Within a minute, I found myself standing in the middle of a large crowd in front of a enormous skyscraper building. It took about an hour before I was able to even step into the building. From there, a lady with short brown hair handed me a number.

"It would be your turn when your number is being called" She said with a smile. I gave her a light nod before finding a seat in the open lobby room. Looking down at the number, it read 512. Looking around, I heard them call in around the 300s. My hopes slowly drained as I sat against the wall and pulling out a old photo. It was a tinted family photo back when yang first entered the family. Her face was still a bit strained from her past, and her hair was still by her shoulders.

"I must...I will" My eyes closed, as I placed the photo against my forehead before slipping back into the bag and I started to wait.

By the time it reached the 512, I practically shot up from my spot and rushed to the door. The last girl was then rushing out from the door in tears. I felt a small shiver down my spine as I walked in and presented my number.

"Hello, My name is Ruby Rose and I'm here to audition fo-" I was cut by the a young women sitting behind the table.

"I know what you are here for. Just do what you have to do." She rolled her eyes, and continued to look down at her phone. She had a unique white phantom hair tied up into a pony tail on the right side of her head. She wore a laced white dress with small gems scattered by the rim of the sleeves. Her eyes were hidden under her full bangs.

The women next to her then took her place. "number 512, please choose an outfit from the clothing rack by the side and step onto the platform. We will see how it will go. Are you aware of the elements you need in order to impress us?" I gave her a nod before I went to the rack. Closing my eyes, I randomly pulled out an outfit and opened my eyes to see an oversize orange shirt with a big silver star imprinted in the middle. I smirked and shrugged as I picked up a pair of short gray shorts with ripped linings, and a pair of silver slippers. Slipping my shoes off, I headed to the small dressing room. There, I changed into the new my new outfit. Looking into the mirror, the orange shirt dripped over the shorts, making it look as if I am not wearing anything.

I frowned before I rolled up the ends of the shirt and pulled it to one side. There I rolled up the elastic fabric and tied a knot on it, showing a bit of my belly button. There, I took off my stockings and slipped into the silver flats and exited the changing room. Looking around, I picked up a large straw hat with a sunflower on the side and a few gold bracelets. Throwing those on me, I stepped onto the platform and walked up towards the judges. I heard music playing in the background, making me jump a bit as I continued to approach them.

There, I placed on my best smile and posed as the flashing cameras took every second before I walked back behind the curtains.

"What kind of outfit was that" I heard the similar voice from the girl with white hair. "She looks like a country girl for god's sake." She complained.

"But she has perfect posture. Not to mention that she was very natural." A voice defended.

"Although, I can see that she is still stiff. She was walking too fast, and her eyes are not use to the lights. Who knows if she was only lucky that she didn't fall down from the platform?" The women from before spoke.

"Then again, I can agree she has a natural fitting in clothing. Must I note that she was not looking at what she was choosing and made the automatic choice to match with it. Only those with a wide experience can do that. " A new voice joined in.

"Hmph, Beginners luck " The girl said as I stepped out of the changing room. Her icy aquamarine eyes are now visible towards me, and I could see her shooting a cold glare towards me.

"I will notify you when the votes are in" The women said and led me towards the door. I gave her a small bow before leaving, holding my hopes in one hand, and tears in another.

* * *

Third p.o.v

The women closed the door behind her as she walked back towards the table, waiting for another contestant.

"Something about her reminds me of someone." She said. "Don't you think? Ozpin."

The man with silver hair lowered his cup of coffee and nodded. "And in addition to that, " He paused to look at the white haired teen. "You should know that this event was held in order to find you a partner when you start to model for out company. Please at least pay a bit of a attention and sympathy for the contestants."

" I already repeated myself a thousand times and it seems like I have to repeat another thousand more." She groaned. "I do not need anyone to model with me. I am perfectly okay by myself. Whoever models with me, is only going to bring me down." She retorted. A silence hung before the women spoke again.

"That was not what you were saying when you were in the modeling skit with ." His name immediately placed a light shade of red upon the teen's face.

"Glynda, you should shut about that before I-" Weiss stopped herself and let out a sigh. The blonde women sat back down and gave Ozpin a concerned look.

"Just let it go. There is only so much we could do" He said taking another sip of coffee.

* * *

Ruby's p.o.v

I sat alone at Neo's Ice cream on the 4th floor food cart and ordered a cup of double stack strawberry ice cream and vanilla chips with whip cream. Staring aimlessly into space, I replayed the moment I was in the audition till I left. They were right about everything they said. _Out of all the chances in the world, and I blew it for myself until I get another chance. That is if I ever get another chance. _

Scooping another spoonful into my mouth,I started to scan the room of the shop and I noticed another women that sat by the window holding...an exclusive BEACON magazine! Limited edition too!

Looking with caution, I noticed that she was sitting along on a stool by the window that looked out into the view of the city. Her hair was jet black, dripping behind her hair and down to her waist, where it formed waves and soft curls. On top of her hair was a laced black bow and by the corner of my eyes, I saw her bangs folded to her left and the sideburns neatly flowing by her face.

She wore a very casual white cardigan on top of a black baby doll on the bottom. With every angle, the women looked like a perfect doll. Holding in the temptation of many questions, I walked up to her with my legs dragging along the rugged floor. Seeing as I was walking towards her, the women turned around, showing her large Topaz eyes. Still holding onto my ice cream, I felt my hand shaking in her presence.

"Hello...How can I help you" Her voice held a classic ring. I quickly snapped out from my thoughts and slipped back into reality.

"I-I-I just wanted to see your- uh- MAGAZINE." I scrambled for words. The lady let out a small smile and looked at my ice cream.

"If you treat me to some ice cream, I'll consider it" She said with a laugh. I gasped in disbelief. Limited edition BEACON magazines were very limited and is usually allowed to people within the company, or those that are very rich and buys them with a large amount of money. Trading a treat of ice cream for it was a dead give away.

After a few moments of my shocking experience, the women simply laughed again and pulled a chair next to hers. "I was kidding about the ice cream" She whispered to me, offering a seat. She then pushed the magazine towards me by my surprise.

"Just, don't get it dirty with your ice cream. Okay?" She smiled and looked along side with me. I nodded gratefully and started into the lines of week's runway.

Rows and rows with nearly all the colors of the rainbow spilled into the clothing on the pages. Flipping to nearly the end of the magazine, I saw a familiar figure printed on the page.

"Looks like Yang got first again..." I laughed lightly before reading the details of her outfit and other comments on the page.

"Are you a fan of Yang's?" The women asked, looking closely at the magazine.

"I...guess you can say that" I replied. A flashback of school popped up into my mind as I told everyone that Yang was my sister. No one believed me. She doesn't look like me, sound like me, or act like me. She was much more popular, much more talented. And since then, I was just called a big fan and a big liar.

"Are you okay?" I heard the women snap from my thoughts. I nodded in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just got carried away." I said quickly closing the magazine and sliding it back to the lady. "Thanks for letting a random stranger look at something like that" She shook her head.

"I don't think we are as random as strangers." She smiled. "But, I like seeing people happy is all. Don't you agree?" I beamed a smile in reply.

"Of course! I want to one day make people for wearing the same clothes that I do." I cheered. The lady laughs at my response but returned the smile.

"You know, I'm strangely curious about how you feel about Yang. You see, I look up to Yang as well. Maybe we might have something in common" She continued. I felt an uneasy shiver under my clothes but took a breath before I straighten my back and brushed my bangs behind my hair.

"If I tell you, will you promise me that...you will believe me?" I swallowed a gulp. The women nodded with a smile. With a deep breath, " I'm Yang's little sister. " I said. Silence hung between us before I looked up to see a very unexpected reaction. She looked at me with a blessed face?

"That's incredible how different you two look" She laughed. I blinked a few times before speaking.

"You...you believe me!" I cried in shock. I can't tell whether I am happy or confused to hear that someone other than my parents believe me that Yang was my sister.

"You told me to believe you didn't you?" She said. "And besides, You don't seem to be a person to lie..." She lowered her eyes.

"Miss?" I asked, holding my hand out towards her shoulders, but she quickly snapped out from her thoughts and backed away from my hand.

"I'm sorry. It seems that you are not the only one that gets lost in thoughts, huh" She let out a laugh.

"But please don't tell anyone about this...for...personal reasons" I said, playing with my fingers.

"I understand" She replied kindly.

At that moment, a man approached us. He had messy blonde hair with a simple black and white plaid shirt opened to show his abs and blue baggy pants. He had a natural tan with a well built body. The women was the first to react to his arrival and picked up her hand bag before standing up. Even with her heels, her only reached to his ears. Talk about being freakishly tall.

"Ready to go? The others are waiting downstairs" His voice was a bit childish but held a genuine tone to it.

"Wait!" I caught their attention. Looking towards the women, I said " Whats your name? "

The women exchanged looks with the man before responding.

"Blake. Whats yours" I took a moment to think why that name was so familiar to me, but I shrugged off the thought and responded.

"Ruby. Are we ever going to meet again? " I asked. The lady turned her back towards the man and bent on the table and whispered into my ears.

"I'm here every Thursdays. Right after 3. But don't wait too much for me. I can't always come when I please. Understood?" she then backed away from my ears. I gave her a nod and a smile as she left with the male towards the door.

* * *

Third p.o.v

As the two entered the elevator down, Blake noticed the man laughing hysterically. Folding her arms, she gave him a look that demanded for answers.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. Its just not always that I see you so friendly towards...people." He said holding in his laughter. Blake nudged him in the arm and folded her arms once again.

"What is that suppose to mean" She asked, raising a brow. The man rose his hands up playfully in defense.

"I'm just sayinnng...It took me at least a year to even get your name, and this girl just now got it in a minute. Didn't know you were into those type" He smirked.

"Oh shut up, Sun. I am better to fall for a little girl. You, on the other hand have every chance of doing so." She snickered as the elevator door opened to the first floor. Exiting outside, a blue car was parked unevenly along the road side.

Sun walked up to the car and knocked on the driver window and a click could be heard. Opening the car door, Sun bowed towards Blake and welcomed her into the car. Letting out a sarcastic laugh, Blake pushed him lightly away from the door and entered. Beside her was another person. Her golden locks were dropping from her left shoulder as it complimented with her bright yellow tank top and black leather jacket. Her shorts allowed her to sit without crossing her legs. She greeted Blake with a lollipop.

"Want one?" She said with a side way smile. Blake broke into a smile before taking her offer and placed the watermelon lollipop in her mouth. Sun appeared in the front next to the driver and shut the door tight. After driving off, Blake took out the magazine once again.

"You go it already?" The drive said, peeking at the mirror by the corner of his eyes.

"They gave it to me when I left work today. I can't say no to that can I?" Blake replied, continuing to read. "Look Yang, first again" The women leaned against her and pulled her lollipop from her mouth.

"Oh, the Schnee company again..." Yang muttered and placed the lollipop back in her mouth.

"Didn't you work with the Schnee company before, Neptune?" Sun turned to the driver. His eyes were behind a pair of shades that looked nowhere but the road.

"Yeah." Neptune finally said, recalling the thought. "I think it was with that...what was it. White? Rise?" He drifted off into names

"Rice" Sun said with a snicker following. Blake let out a sigh and said with a serious voice.

"Weiss, Neptune. Weiss Schnee. She's going to be transferring into BEACON soon." She notified.

"eh. Why is that?" Neptune replied. Blake looked back down at the magazine.

"I'm guessing her father payed for her again. Like every other time she wanted something" Yang groaned, sitting back with her hands behind her head.

"Might try everything in order to get another photo shoot with this noodle over here" Sun pointed at Neptune that made a disgusted face.

"Quit it with the noodle joke or else I'm never taking you to the simple Wok ever again." He threatened.

"Ah! don't be like that" Sun whined. "That reminds me, Blake. Who was that girl from before"

"oh, just a fan of BEACON." She said simply.

* * *

**WEEEE I FINISHED A CHAPTER. OMG ITS 4 IN THE MORNING. **

**:D I would like your opinions on this and if there was any confusing parts. R&R **

**and until next time~**

**~Maiden-sama~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~**

**There...is nothing much to put in the A/N. IF I need to add anything, it will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. nothing from RWBY is mine, only the story. Enjoy**

* * *

Weiss p.o.v

I rubbed my eyes at the new morning light that drew into the large cold room. Sitting up from my bed, I took a deep breath and let out a breath before dragging myself out of the warmth and onto the cold stone flooring. There was barely any time to sleep yesterday due to the audition that was held by BEACON. After I confronted my father that I wanted to work in BEACON as their model, he signed me up and advanced to all the paper works.

Of course, in this new company, there are new rules. One that consists that I need to work with another person while in BEACON. No matter how much time I told them that I was capable to work on my own, they simply did not allow it. But the real intentions of being in BEACON was to leave the SCHNEE company for good. The way they are treating me will not bring me anywhere in the modeling world. Above that, I have found a new aim for me that is in BEACON.

Walking towards the closet, I picked out a sky blue wrap dress with a white leather jacket and simply slipped them on and walked towards the mirror. The polished silver lining of the full body mirror before me still held a crack on the upper right hand corner. I never had my father replace that for me. It was a reminder of my goal to surpass the SCHNEE company and...my sister.

_"Come on Weiss, you are going to miss it if you run any slower" My sister cried as we ran up the stairs of our mansion. The red rug placed on the steps made it so my feet made no sounds during the cold dark night as the two of us rushed towards the roof. Towards the eastern wing, we exited the balcony and started to climb up with a ladder that I hid behind the curtains of the door way. Pulling it out and leaning it towards the top, I started to climb up as my sister followed. _

_The two of us sat by the ledge of the roof and looked out at the star filled sky with our backs laying back. Star gazing was a event only known for the both of us. Ever night, after a certain event, we would join back together in the main hall and climb up towards the roof and look out the the horizon. It was the one thing that connected me with my sister. The two of us would burst into stories of what happens while the other is away. We share things that we were given or found in different places, and we never kept a single secret between us. _

_Though, I was the naive one to think that we were always going to be that way. It was snow fall that year. And my sister was at an event with my father. Home alone, I crept up to the roof alone. There, I saw my sister behind the house, and peeking from a bush before hiding herself back in. After a brief moment, she stood up again and entered the house. With curiosity, I snooped back into the same position where my sister hid and found a small mound hidden with a few scattered branches and leaves that was freshly dug. _

_Kneeling from outside view, I pushed away the dirt and found a silver box in the ground. sliding the lid open, was a few charms I gave to my sister, and a few dairies. Starting that day, I continuously went back t the same back every few days to find out what the diaries wrote. _

_It was then that I found out my sister's real intentions. To keep me out of the modeling company. Reading this made all the things she ever said to me, a lie. She said that one day that we would be working together. To be by each other's side to become the best of father's proud company. But it seems that wasn't her real plan._

_'Dear Diary, _

_I'm tired once again. Its been a long night just like any other day. The event this time was for the Christmas event in SCHNEE magazines. And as always, I was being called to be their main model. Of course that was an opportunity that I did not say no to. But there is still that little thing that makes me very uncomfortable. Weiss. She's been a good girl as usual. But things do not always stay as they do after a while. Father will soon pick the next cover of the SCHNEE has to be me. It must me. Weiss can not take on that role. whatever it takes, I will stand. _

_By that point, I dropped the dairy and quickly slipped it back into the chest before running back inside with tears running down my face. I trusted her as my sister, I trusted her more than anyone. I repeated the words in my head. I can never believe my own sister saying such things. Yet the words still haunt me today. Up to when my sister went to London, I was the only one that didn't see her off._

I plan to improve myself while she is in London. For the 3 years since she left, I trained myself within my large bedroom. Every night, I would bare the pain of those ratchet heels that places the bruises in my legs and walk around my bedroom to get use to them. Then, I would walk around with perfect posture that made me hold my breath every time I walk on the streets to make myself look more taller and skinnier. I also started to diet myself and ate very little to contain my shape. There was once, that after I ate the cake for my birthday, I rushed to the bathroom to throw it back up.

No one knows of my secret. No one can. It was the only thing I can do. I was not born like my sister, with perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect...in every way. I was always second place to her. Even when I try my best to be like her, dress like her, be like her, no one ever looks at me. Even with my sister in London, my parents still watch her modeling programs over mine, even if it was right in front of their face.

It started to be a normal thing for me. After all the shows and work, I always end up in my room crying because the ones I want to see me most, are blind. But things turned different.

I got a job over seas to work with BEACON company one day because my dad's childhood friend was the head inspector of that company. At first, this was just another photo shoot to me. But this time, I was paired with an opposite gender.

He was a very tall man, with blue hair that were gelled to his right. He wore a simple crimson cardigan over his white collared shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and sneakers. Though, his gentle eyes and side way smile must be the thing that won him into the modeling world.

"Well hello there, snow angel" He said as he approached me while I was sitting patiently for the staffs to set their equipment. He leaned his elbow against the chair.

"The name is Weiss" I corrected him and our eyes met for the first time. I quickly turned away from him after afterwards.

"You look like someone" He said with surprise, taking a minute to remember. "You're Winter's sister right?" His words hit straight into my chest.

I nodded while staring down at the floor.

"I see, you must be really gifted huh, seeing where your sister is at." He continued.

"I am nothing like my sister" I muttered aloud. There was a slight silence that hung between us before he said the first words.

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to work with something that is trying to copy someone else" He let out a chuckle before one of the staffs called for us.

Those words were the things that broke the glass. '_I'm not trying to copy my sister'_ I reminded myself. '_I'm trying to surpass her'_

After the shoot that day, I requested my father that I wanted to work in BEACON. Seeing their progress in the pass few years, they have stood to be the top three modeling companies in the world, along with the SCHNEE company and ATLAS company. So, after the papers were turned in, I made a visit to BEACON and attended the event they held out to find a partner for me to work with in BEACON. Of course, I did not know why I needed to work with anyone to begin with. All my life, I modeled alone and only when I was assigned to collaborations, that I ever work with another person.

But seeing as this is a requirement, I took my chances and sat through the day, seeing different people coming in and out trying out for BEACON. For my case, it was a waste of time. None of them were merely as good as standing in heels, and others did not even try to work on their body. I tried to convince them that I didn't need to work with anyone, but they still refused. After that day, they told me that they will select the one most suitable for me and within a week, I will be moving into the BEACON dorm with my new partner and working together before we start any collaborations with other companies.

Today was the last day in the SCHNEE family house hold and the first day of the new life in the dorms. Knowing that it would not possibly be as big as the room I am in now, I braced the thought of me living with another person in a small place. I looked back at my parents, who were seeing me away on the flight to Vale.

* * *

Ruby's p.o.v

I was nervously sat in front of my phone as I waited a call. It was announced that BEACON has chosen a person from the audition and will be making calls that day to inform all those that either made it, or did not make it.

To be honest, it was giving me a nervous wreck all day because of it. I checked my phone nearly every moment of the day that my parents started to become concern. And now, here I am. Sitting on my bed, staring down at my phone while dinner was being made. I can almost imagine the phone bursting out the ringtone any minute now. But the thought only made me more anxious.

Then, all of a sudden...

"Red...like roses-" My ringtone sang out, as I jumped in surprise and dove to my phone while answering it.

"Hey Ruby!" Penny's voice rang from the other side. I let out a groan before laying down on my bed.

"Peeeeeeeeeennnnnnyyyyy" I whined. " Why would you do that to me"

"Relax Ruby. You have been talking about this all day now. You should calm down a little so if they ever do call, you wouldn't sound like a crazy" Penny explained.

"I know...But this is a big deal for me. I am so close to my sister, I can't be let down now" I let out a sigh.

"You can't expect them to just take you because your sister is in there" Penny continued.

"Yeah, but modeling is also a big thing for me too! If I get accepted, I'm hitting two birds with one stone" I sat back up

"Ruby!" my mother called from the living room.

"Gotta go Penny. I'll talk to you later" I quickly ended the call and raced down to my mom, who was still wearing her apron with a phone in her hand.

"This is for you" She handed me the phone with a smile. Questionably, I took the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Greetings. Is this Ruby Rose?" A deep voice spoke on the line.

"Yes, how may I help you" I asked suspiciously

"I would like to inform you that you have been chosen as the new accepting model in BEACON modeling industries. You will have a week to ready yourself as you will be moved to the company's dormitory with a picked partner. The both of you shall be working together in improving your skills as a model before taking the first steps as a model in BEACON. Congratulations and I'm looking forward to working with you."

My breath stopped for the moment that I heard those words. But looking at my parents, I felt tears rushing down my face as my lips slid into a smile. I threw my arms around my mom while sinking in the words I just heard from the monitor.

"I'm coming Yang" I looked at the family photo by the counter of the living room.

* * *

Third p.o.v

A yellow motorcycle pulled up in the drive way as the driver pulled off the helmet and undid her hair. The golden locks drifted down past her shoulder and rested against her back. She let out a sigh before getting off the vehicle and headed to the large house with only the door light to lead her towards the door.

"I'm home" Yang said, kicking her shoes off in front of the ledge before heading to the living room to see Blake laying down on the couch.

"Welcome back" Blake greeted as soon as she walked into the room, and re-positioned herself to sit up right and saw Yang holding a white bag. "How was the meeting?"

" Boring, as usual " Yang responded, setting the bag on the glass table before throwing herself on the couch next to Blake. "We're going on another shoot soon...this time for the mid summer festival they are holding by the temple and shrine. Though they did promise that we get to spend some time during the festival, so that's something to look forward to."

"It sounds nice" Blake suggested looking over Yang. "Knowing that they might give us a bit of a break now."

"When was the last time you went to the festival?" Yang asked, "Did you have anything like this back home?"

Blake's eyes began to fog as she seemed to be looking at something else. It took her a minute to snap from her thoughts and shook her head.

"This is going to be my first time" She confirmed. "Speaking of which, whats in the bag?" Her attention faced the white plastic on the table.

Yang looked over with little effort. "Just some food they gave out since there were a lot of untouched dishes. Help yourself, we don't need to cook dinner tonight."

Blake took out the warm box from within the white plastic bag and revealed a packed box of chicken and broccoli over rice. "Chinese food?" She asked.

"Ren was treating...this time" Yang broke into a laugh. "By the way, where are the guys?"

"Sun and Neptune?" Blake asked, already devouring the boxed food. Yang took a moment to realize that was her partner before giving her a small nod.

"They went out to play night ball. Something like dodge ball but you know, in the dark" Blake answered, switching on the t.v.

"Are they coming back?" Yang continued, turning her attention to the television.

"I am going to guess so, knowing that they are lazy bums and don't wanna drive home this late at night" Blake said irritably. Yang let out a laugh

"Orrrrr, they are just trying to free loan our house and take our food" She suggested. Blake gave her a shrug.

"Why not both" She answered. Blake then stood up and walked towards one of the cabinets to pull out a envelope. "Ozpin sent us this"

Yang rose a brow before sitting up and taking the letter from her partner and slugged back into her seat while she opened it. Inside, was a few papers with two pictures of two girls and the BEACON label on top of the page. Her eyes widen as she stopped at the page where it held a picture of a red head with silver eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Blake snapped into Yang's thoughts. The blonde quickly shook her head before biting her lips.

_Ruby _

The name sank into her head and repeated itself. Nervously, Yang quickly flipped into another page where there was a picture of a phantom haired girl. Her hair perfectly set to the side and her white hair in a ponytail on the right side of her head. Her eyes gave out a chill that fell down Yang's spine.

Blake sat on the arm of the couch and rested her chin on Yang's head to look at the letter at the same time. She frowned at the picture of the white haired girl.

"Why am I still surprised...that she made it" Blake muttered to herself. Yang let out a sigh and scanned the rest of the letter.

"There are a lot of things in this world that I still do not understand. One is the choices that Ozpin makes." She continued.

At that moment, the door opened and in walked two bodies covered in red spots and bruises. The girls turned to see them with a blank face but quickly ignoring them and focusing back into the letter.

"I'm home~" Neptune sang, changing into his sandals and walked into the living room with Sun following short behind him.

"This is not your house" Blake quickly retorted, standing up and sitting on Yang's stretched out legs while the boys took their seats in the next couch.

"Whats that? New job?" Neptune asked, ignoring Blake's response. Sun picked up the remote form the table and started to make himself comfortable while switching channels on the television.

"No, the new recruit reports." Yang answered, stuffing the papers back into the envelope towards Neptune before wiggling her legs from Blake. She then stood up from the couch and raced up the stairs. Blake sent a glare at Neptune, who held his hands up in defense.

"Yang..." Blake said under her breath, staring at the flight of stairs. Neptune slipped open the bonded papers and the first page held the picture of the white haired girl.

"Hey, its that Schnee girl" Sun said, looking along with Neptune. Flipping the pages, Sun noticed another familiar face. Taking the papers, he stopped at the picture of a red headed girl. "Wasn't this the girl that you met at the ice cream shop a few days ago?" He asked Blake

"Yes..I think so" Blake looked closely at the picture. The name Ruby was printed neatly next to her photo and info.

_"I'm Yang's little sister." "But please don't tell anyone about this...for...personal reasons" _

"Blake?" Sun poked her shoulder, seeing that she froze in place. Jumping back to reality, Blake backed away from Sun's touch and rubbed her eyes.

"It's getting late. I'm tired. There's still some food in the plastic bag. I'm going to bed" She said quickly and stormed up the stairs. After a minute, you could hear the doors closed shut.

* * *

**YAY NEXT CHAPTER UP. **

**I will warn you that my stories can be very quick but be very slow at the same time due to the amount of work that I need to do. You have been warned u . **

**Either way, I'm happy that I can finish this. **

**As always, R&R your thoughts and until next time**

**~Maiden-sama out~ **


End file.
